


Endless Possibilities

by Arms_Of_A_Stranger



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Strap-Ons, Teenagers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arms_Of_A_Stranger/pseuds/Arms_Of_A_Stranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship might have been considered taboo, but it was happening none the less. This thing that they did, whatever it was.</p><p>Kim loved her mother after all, more than most children. So what if her morning consisted of eating out Ann?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Within Our Loft

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kim Possible or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

The term ‘Neighbourhood watch’ varies depending on each individual community, from the close knit cul de sac’s that kept a watchful eye open for trouble, to the gated streets full of twitching curtains and overly curious neighbours. The kind of neighbours that took out the garbage or water the petunias the moment something of interest reared its head outside of their own bubble of life. After all, In suburban bliss, secrets and gossip made a community.

Forging tight bonds between lonely housewives, middle aged businessmen, and grandparents that never seemed to linger far from their porch swings.

Middle Crest street was a quaint little corner that hovered somewhere between the lines of pleasant watchfulness, and downright snooping. The kind of community that held monthly potluck meetings in the guise of creating neighbourhood awareness, only to spend the single scheduled gathering talking about the newest gossip and partaking in far too much alcohol to really get into a serious discussion.

Still, it was only a single dreadful night. And apart from the agonizing countdown to the next meeting, Middle Crest Street was unquestionable a quiet and quaint section of houses. Beautiful old Cape Cods. White picket fences. Spacious ranchers.

Despite the diversity between houses being both endless and eye catching, they none the less followed a similar theme of muted tones, wide bay windows, and red brick accents. Creating a laid-back atmosphere with a hint of sophistication and old time charm.

The Possible household fit perfectly into the scheme of things, the corrupted beige and warm browns of the house standing out against the faded red stone brick of the looming second story attic. It was more loft than attic, a single wall-length oval window built into one side to overlook the street and give the out of place structure a more toweresque air to it.

It was the window itself that tempted Kim into the dusty depths of the once upon a time attic in the first place, the large room offering a world of wonder to any curious child. And packed full of outgrown baby clothes, science experiments from her fathers highschool days, and expired medical texts and equipment, the room was practically a treasure trove to young kim. So after the announcement of her mothers pregnancy, hiding behind the claim of being an adult, Kim had eagerly given up her room for the coming baby. And claimed the attic as her sanctuary. 

Packing up the treasures of her families youth, the items that had once inhabited the room took up residence in the crawl-space. Neatly packed into newly purchased cardboard boxes and labeled with thick black lettering that resembled chicken scratch more than it did english. Her mother never did have the neatest of writing. But really, what doctor did?

So with the birth of her brothers, Kim had readily given up her room for the twins and retreated to the refurbished loft she came to call her own. With its high ceiling, slanted walls, and wide open view of the street in front of their house. Giving up her previous room was of little trouble for her, even if she no longer slept within earshot of her parents room anymore.

And could no longer wake up to the silent padding of her mothers slippered feet upon the hardwood floor. Her sleep drenched mind listening for the cupboard to whine open and closed as Ann fished out the instant coffee before putting together breakfast for her sleeping family.

Still, the newly gained right to personal space was enough incentive for the pint sized possible. And even after so many years, that right to personal space held strong. Through the birth of her brothers, the long trek of elementary school, and even the recently finished eternity of high school.

And other than the occasional disturbance from her brothers, her space remained virtually untouched, occasionally modified to better suit her growing independence and further development into an adult.

The expansion of her closet to better suit her growing collection of mission gear and outfits. The reinforcement of the glass in her bedroom window, to stop any stray homemade rockets from cracking into her bedroom and possibly lighting fire to her bedsheets. Again. And of course the embarrassing Oh Boyz incident several years back, which ended with the soundproofing of her bedroom walls. Which had been both humiliating to come home from a mission to find her walls torn up for renovation, but also a godsent in the long run.

And it was at times like these, with her head buried between her mothers spread thighs, that Kim thanked her father's hatred for teen pop bands. Ann did have quite a set of lungs on her, and the last thing she wanted was a nosy neighbor knocking on the front door while she was trying to devour her mothers pussy. It was quite a mood killer.

But with her brothers off at Summer camp, and her father practically married to his job, waking up next to Ann had become a daily occurrence that she savored with every inch of her tongue. Waking her mother in the morning with a well delivered orgasm that left the older Possible lingering in bed far past her normal waking schedule, alarm clock left to ring its ignored heart out in the empty masterbedroom. Unheard within Kim’s loft.

So with a pace set agonizingly slow, Kim took her time. Her fingers fastened tightly into the groove of Ann’s hip bones, pressing down to restrict the desperate churning of her mother's hips. Denying the gasping plea of mercy that ghosted from between bruised lips, teeth sinking into the fullness of her bottom lip to stiffen the growing cries of building frustration.

From bottom to top, she lavished her mothers pussy with attention, drawing her tongue across the pale pink flesh in broad strokes, coaxing the delicate flower to spread beneath her loving touch, sweet nectar mopped up by Kim’s greedy tongue. A taste that was completely Ann, sweet with a lingering tange that teased her tastebuds.

Ignorant of the hands laced through her crimson mane, Ann’s growing whimpers of need were accompanied by a hard tug to kim’s hair. Her fingers desperately gripping at the back of her daughters head, pulling Kim deeper into the part of her thighs. Immobile hips unable to grind against the talented mouth working her pussy. And just as the breathless moans began to quiver as they slipped free from Ann’s lips; her first orgasm of the morning teetering just within view… Kim pulled away to pepper opened mouth kisses along the quivering thigh pressed to her cheek, a tiny bubble of laughter vibrating in her throat at the angry cry of protest Ann released.

The tight grip upon her hair turned vicious, her scalp stinging as Ann forcefully returned her mouth to where it was required, grip remaining cautiously firm even as Kim sunk her tongue deep within her mothers sopping pussy. An understandable fear gripping at the older Possibles heart… fear that Kim might stop her efforts if the possibility of teasing her mother was present.

That root tugging grip upon Kim’s hair held strong, fingers not so much as quivering as that brilliant tongue fluttered across the hood of her woefully neglected clit, purposefully ignoring the throbbing peal of nerve endings that peeked shyly out. Ignoring… Refusing...

Denying Ann the orgasm she chased after, until with a sobbing cry of “Pah.. Please!”, Kim latched her mouth atop her clit. Sucking hard upon the tiny nub in short intervals that left Ann squirming beneath the young Possible, hips frantically trying to break free from the unmoving grip that rendered them still, trying to grind into the heavenly sensation that attacked her clit so perfectly. And with a final flutter of Kim’s tongue across her clit, Ann was shouting the teens praise for the entire world to hear. Letting loose a string of pet names mixed in with her reestablished devotion to god.

“Kimmy, Oooh...-” Struggling beneath the lingering tremors of her orgasm, Ann clung blindly to the head wedged between her thighs, pools of crimson hair seeping from her clenched hands. Knuckles white from her strain of her grasp.

Eyelids lazily lowered, Ann basked in the afterglow of her morning release, her lips parted to accommodate the gentle gasping of her breath. Unsettled inhales followed by lung burning exhales, her body refusing to quiet down from its high, the heavy patter of her racing heart crackling in her ears.

Slowly and delicately, Kim relaxed the frantic caressing of her tongue. Broad strokes reduced to the faint grazing of her teeth against Ann’s neatly trimmed mound, wide orbs of molten emerald staring up expectantly at the breathless Possible. Unwinding her clenched fingers from Kim’s hair, Ann stroked the manhandled locks back into their usual veil of flowing silk, lidded eyes taking in her patiently awaiting lover. The teen remained comfortable nestled between Ann’s thighs, eyes darkened and pupils blown, her face a smeared mess of glistening wetness.

“Come.” At Ann’s command, Kim clamored her way up her mother's body, pale flesh mixing with sun-kissed flesh. Legs tangled and bodies pressed flush together, Kim greedily claimed Ann’s parted lips, her tongue invading the confines of her mouth, sharing the lingering taste of Ann’s pussy with her.

A flavor Ann was all too familiar with.Cupping the side of Kim’s face, Ann let her tongue venture forward, briefly swirling with Kim’s before she ended the kiss, the corners of her mouth twitching at the pout that greeted her actions. “Who’s my good girl?” Ann teased, her voice a low murmur.

“I am.” Kim cooed in return, glowing under the praise. With thinning patience, the teen squirmed and wiggled atop her mother, teeth sinking into a plush bottom lip to halt the whining pleas that demanded to be heard. From prior experience, Kim knew begging would earn her no sympathy from Ann. So with more patience than she knew herself to possess, Kim remained silent in her need, fingers stroking along the trim curve of Ann’s sides.

From the flare of her hips, to the hidden ridges of her ribs.

Sliding her tongue along her bottom lip, Ann snaked her hands down to grasp thick handfuls of Kim’s exposed backside, the flesh spilling out from between her finger. “Move your ass up, sweetie.” Ann gave Kim’s cheeks a hard squeeze before releasing them, the tanned skin whitened to form an exact outline of her hands.

Not one to need a second telling, Kim hurriedly climbed up the length of Ann’s body, the plush mattress dipping beneath her clamoring hands and knees.

With practiced ease, she settled her knees upon the pillow Ann’s head rested against, straddling the older redheads face, her back to the headboard. It was a view that gave Kim pause, her mothers nude body spread out before her greedy eyes. Surrounded by discarded blankets and hastily removed articles of clothing, sheets wound up around her slim legs. Silhouetting the beautiful curve of her calves.

With a sluggish stroll of her fingertips, Ann climbed her hands up to grip at Kim’s thighs, leaning against them for leverage. And with a strain in her neck that would undoubtedly bother her later in the day, Ann closed the short distance between herself and the bare pussy that hovered above her head, tongue sliding through the pouting lips to loudly slurp the excess of wetness that greeted her hungry mouth.

Slow at first, the hips Ann gripped began to churn, the world before her eyes blackened by the sway of Kim’s grinding hips, the teen deliriously struggling towards the orgasm that had been building since she first stroked her tongue along Ann’s pussy earlier that morning. Hands lacking the handfuls of hair they so desire to grasp at, Kim instead found herself peeling her lower lips farther apart, offering up more of the sensitive flesh to Ann’s delving tongue to explore.

Her selfish need for more contact earning her a literal tongue lashing, the well rehearsed organ focusing upon her tiny pearl of a clit. Smushing the poor thing until Kim’s voice became a garbled whisper of mercy, half finished sentences mashing together only to be interrupted by high pitched squeaks and whimpers.

At a well laid flutter of her tongue, Ann had Kim hunching forward, her mouth gaping open in muted pleasure, the rhythmless grinding of her hips coming to a momentary end. Mind blank apart from the blissful crackle of neurons firing within her brain. It was all happening too fast.

It was too fast. Too quick. Too soon.

Gracelessly Kim collapsed bonelessly atop her mother, fingers abandoning their rooted location between her legs. Instead they found themselves wrenching Ann’s thighs apart once again, tongue stroking the peach fuzz that decorated the lips of Ann’s pussy. Wisps of hair so tiny they barely broke the surface, much less irritated the surface of Kim’s tongue.

Working in contract to Ann’s feverishly probing tongue, Kim did not stray far from the swollen clit peeking from between drenched lips, the pearl captured and abused to the full capability of Kim’s talents. Her efforts earning her two slippery fingers, stretching her tight cunt to accommodate a third with little struggle. Stirring up her needy insides with an ease only gained from practice.

“Such a good girl~” Ann muttered breathlessly, voice muffled against soaked flesh.

Ann had always been easy to make cum, even from their first clumsy coupling so many years back. Her clit was always her downfall. She couldn't handle direct contact for long periods of time, a fact that Kim took great enjoyment in knowing.

It allowed Kim to make her mother cum brutally fast, when she wanted to…. for as long as she wanted. Usually leaving the older Possible writhing from the unexpected release, clenching down around nothing. Unable to stop the surging pleasure until Kim halted her attack on Ann’s clit.

An attack that did not stop until Ann’s cries turned into sobs of exhaustion and pleads of sympathy.

“I think my good girl-” Ann swirled her fingers within her, tips stroking the soft velvet walls that encased them. “Deserves a treat…” Kim could feel the amused twitch of her mothers lips against her pussy, the teasing only managing to bring a tight smile to Kim’s lips. Caution settling in.

To kim, Ann’s definition of a ‘treat’ usually meant trouble. Last time she had ended up handcuffed to her bedpost, Ass tanned a lovely shade of crimson beneath Ann’s falling hand.

Pulling her fingers free from Kim’s sopping mess of a pussy, Ann squeezed the thighs resting against each side of her face. “Toy trunk. You’ll know which one is your treat…” After a thoughtful moment, she added “Bring the red harness too.”

Throat dry, Kim crawling from off of Ann, her thighs quivering. Body screaming at the lack of orgasm.

At the base of Kim’s bed sat their ‘Toy Chest’, a large combination locked hope chest.

Her brothers had showed great interest in the chest at first, their snooping ways ending in horror at the sight of mounds of girly magazines and feminine products. Not the kind of treasure the tweebs had been in search of. Thankfully they had never actually taken the time to explore the chest fully, and discover the embarrassingly large collection of toys the two Possible women had accumulated together.

Scrolling in the combination and popping the chest open, Kim brushed the decoy contents to the side and hooked her fingers into the wooden panel that made up the fake bottom of the trunk. Nestled in wait just beneath the panel, was a tiny monster of a dildo. Thick, curved, and deadly. Or, as deadly as a hot Pink dildo could be.

Delicately Kim lifted the monster from the trunk, eyes wide with disbelief. For being such a large toy, it was surprisingly feminine. Glitter glistening beneath the toys hot pink exterior.

“Its… its too big..” Looking up from the hefty toy, Kim’s worried glance was met head on with a toothy grin from Ann.

No longer splayed bonelessly across the bed, Ann was propped up against the headboard, arms crossed lazily beneath her breasts and legs crossed at the ankles. Her morning hair had been finger-combed back, tamed to the best of her mirror-less ability.

“Don’t you want to be my good girl, Kimmy?” It was a practiced line, one that never failed to raise the hairs upon the back of Kim's neck. Of course she was a good girl! For her efforts, it was an insult to be reference to anything but. She earned and deserved that title!

“Well…ya…” Voice reduced to an uncertain whisper, Kim looked from between her mother and the toy, teeth worrying her bottom lip.

“Kimmy, its not that Big.” At the incredulous look Kim shot her, Ann held up her hand in pause. “Its not even the biggest one I own.” At the confession Kim gawked, her attention focused upon the hold held within her grasp. It was thicker than her dainty wrist, there was no denying that. And Ann had ones bigger?!

“Its not even the biggest one I could use on you, Kimmy. So either be Momma’s good girl, or that treat? That treat will be replaced with something much bigger. And I won’t be using it on your pussy.” It was a threat that Kim did not doubt, especially with Ann’s fixation of her rear.

Fingers trembling, Kim snagged the bright red harness from within the toy chest and hesitantly crawled back onto the bed, depositing the toy and harness into Ann’s awaiting hands. With the toy settled upon Kim’s pillow for the moment, the young redhead watched as Ann slipped into the Toy’s harness, the faux leather gripping securely at her hips and thighs. The metal O-ring settled to ride low on her crotch, wisps of neatly trimmed crimson peeking out of the metal opening.

“About face, Kimmy.” Swirling her index finger in a circular motion, Ann paused in her preparations and openly stared at the teen. Waiting for her command to be met with the obedience expected of her Good Girl. And despite her hesitance over the fat dildo rested beside her mothers hip, Kim did not disappoint.

Pivoting upon her knees, Kim readily presented herself. Thigh spread wide and hands gripping at the bedding beneath her, knuckles white from the strain of her own grip.

“Good?” Having her question met with silence, Kim glanced curiously over her shoulder.

In the short time it had taken her to position herself at the end of the bed, Ann had slipped the thick glittery cock into the O-ring of her harness, the fat toy standing out proudly from between plush thighs. Bowing under its own weight as it dipped unnaturally to the right.  
“Very, very good.” Voice of low purr of approval, Ann lazily stroked her newly gained appendage. “But-.... lets see you spread your pussy for Momma. Show me how wet and ready you are for my Nice. Big. Cock.”

With the side of her face pressed to the bed, Kim spread herself open under her mothers heated gaze. Fingers peeling the delicate lips of her toy hungry cunt wide apart, flesh glistening with boiling arousal. Juices overflowing until it trickled down her thighs in sticky strings. Begging for Ann to lick them from off Kims tanned flesh.

“Just like that. Just like that.” Fumbling her hand beneath the heaping pile of pillows spread out around her, Ann thrummed in triumph when she pulled out a small tube of lube, a price-tag sticker still stuck to the side, despite how flat the tube had become. Nearly drained of its sticky goodness.

Generously dousing her cock with the flavorless jelly, Ann stroked the toy until it glistened and then wiped her hands upon the bedding, leaving wet streaks across the fabric. She could take care of that later in the day.

Cock in hand, Ann scooted up behind Kim, her head crained downwards to take in the pussy displayed before her. Stretched open wide and begging for the thick cock she held in her hand. Begging to be stretched taut around the fat silicone toy, and invaded to depths that did not know the touch of Ann. Depths that pleaded to be scraped and pounded.

Capturing her bottom lip to stiffen a particularly flustered whimper, Ann wasted no time in fulfilling the needs of Kim’s cock depraved little cunt, her free hand gripping at the teens hip as she slowly pressed herself forward. It was a thigh clenching sight to behold, the fat tip of Ann’s cock sinking into Kim’s sopping pussy with ease, earning her the tiniest of needy mews. A sound that grew steadily in pitch with each thickening inch Ann sheathed inside of her daughter's cunt, hips moving forward without pause.

Inch after agonizing inch.

Stretching Kim to accommodate the glittering monster of a dildo, the hands that had once held herself open, finding tight purchase upon the bedding. Gripping the sheets in tight fistfuls of rumpled fabric. Pulling and yanking until the mattress became visible. Freed from the fitted sheet that now coiled around Kim’s white knuckled hands.

Hips bumping against the succulent curve of Kim’s ass, the tips of Ann’s nails scorched a trail along the unmarked flesh of the teens bareback, marking her with ten perfectly drawn welts. Skin raised and reddened to a beautiful shade of pale crimson.

“See..” Ann began, her breasts pressed to the freshly laid welts and face nuzzled into the crook of Kim’s throat, teeth scraping the sweat slick skin. “You could take every inch, just like Momma told you.” Hips held momentarily still, Ann waited for Kim to adjust to the thickness of her mother’s cock, attention captured by the quivering globes of flesh that pressed to her pelvis.

Marking her throat with one last nip, Ann peeled herself from off the teens back and palmed the fleshy spheres that demanded her attention, fingers sinking into the plush flesh.

“Maybe I should put it in here next, huh? Wreck your little asshole?” Mindful of the tight fit, Ann slowly began pistoning in and out of Kim’s clenching pussy, lazily drawing a small handful of inches out, only to crack her hips forward. Bodily shoving kim deeper into the mattress as the bulbous head of the toy pounded against her throbbing cervix. Beating the farthest depths of her pussy with a steady, aching pace.

In and out, in and out.

“Uhhnn!” Voice stolen from her, Kim was reduced to the barest of whimpers and moans. Animalistic cries of mercy that brought a twitch to the corner of Ann’s lips, tempting her forward until her lazy pounding turned feverish. Ears filled with the slick wetness of the toy squirming inside of Kim. Flesh smacking against flesh each time Ann bottomed up inside of her daughter, feeding the teens greedy cunt with more cock than it could handle.

There was nothing gentle about their coupling, raw need overwhelming fingertip caresses, hips jerking forward and grinding back, working together like a well oiled machine. Following a familiar path of desperate cries and lodged gasps of breath, the air filled with an endless sea of forcefully drawn moans. Escaping from throats stripped raw.

Ann ended each hard thrust forward with a swivel of her hips, the leather harness pulling taut against her hips so that the soft inner lining rubbed her peeking clit. Sending a crackle of spine tingling bliss straight to her belly, a coil of promised pleasure winding itself tighter and tighter. Growing steadily stronger with each churn of her hips, her own breathless cries heightening until Ann sobbed out her release, shaking like a leaf as she stilled against Kim’s backside. The entire length of her cock crammed into the teens tight snatch.

Despite the still that had overtaken Ann, Kim had no interest in waiting for the older Possible to recover from her orgasm, body instinctively seeking the source of her pleasure. Hips beginning a slow but steady jerking motion, sliding the thick dildo in and out of her clenching cunt, walls clamped so tightly around the toy that its harness pulled at Ann’s hips.

“Look. At. You..” Ann rumbled out, her hands skimming across the curve of Kim’s ass. “Pounding yourself against my cock, like a…. like a bitch in heat. Cramming every inch into your greedy, cock hungry cunt. Mommas little slut.” Sliding her hands along the arch of her hips, Ann wrapped her arms around Kim’s midsection. And with a hard pull backwards, Kim found herself straddling her mothers lap, breasts pressing to her back and pussy speared upon her mother's fat cock.

Sharply she cried out, hips jerking upwards at the stinging blow delivered to her cervix, black dots dancing before her eyes. Following the rising of her hips, Ann plunged the thick dildo roughly into her retreating pussy, the unexpected motion bumping her hips off center.  
Sending her crashing back down onto the awaiting shaft, her hands finding purchase upon Ann’s thighs. Painting the flesh with a coating of crescent shaped nailed marks.

“Oh! Oh, god…Uhhnnn…oh, god, Mom…” Peppering Kim’s upper back and shoulders with the faintest of nibbles and nips, Ann let herself bask in the heated cries that escaped her daughter, moans sharpening with each lazy roll of her hips. The thick toy slipping out no more than an inch or two before being forced back in, wetness oozing around the shaft and trickling down Ann’s thighs.

“Almost, almost…” The muscles of Kim’s shoulder blades bunched and squirmed beneath Ann’s lips, tightening as the young hero drew steadily closer to her orgasm, the release she had been denied for far too long. She had been Ann’s good girl, after all… But.

Hands tightening upon Kim’s thighs, Ann halted the rocking of their joined hips and grinned against the teens back at the cry of pained outrage, Kim squirming and wiggling in her unyielding grasp.

“Mom! No, mom…. Please? Mom, please!” Desperately seeking out her denied pleasure, pleading was not above Kim at this moment. Not with her pussy clenching around her mother's cock, release glimmering just in sight.

“Kimmy.” It wasn't her name that stopped Kim’s squirming, it was the tone it was said in. Patient but waning, with a guarantee of reprimand in the near future.

“You want to cum, right?” It was question that earned a frantic bobbing of Kim’s head, her squirming coming to quick halt aside from a constant fidget, pussy throbbing.

“Then I want you to slide yourself off my cock, and show mommy how nice and stretched your pussy is. Holding yourself wide open. Like mommas…?” At the promoting, Kim ended the sentence with a hushed “Good girl…”

Legs quivering beneath her own weight, Kim lifted herself off of Ann’s strapon, walls clenching around the thick toy in a desperate attempt to deny its removal. Inch after slippery inch slid from kim's stuffed cunt until with a wet burble, the monster dong flopped backwards to rest against Ann’s stomach. As long, glittery, and pink as ever.

With her face pressed to the bed again and her knees spread wide apart, the noises that parted the teens lips could not be considered anything but pathetic and needy.

Even without her fingers to help spread herself open, Kim’s pussy gaped from the hard fucking it had endured. The delicate shade of pink having darkened to a beautiful red, lips engorged with the arousal that coursed through her veins.

“My, my…” Lifting herself up to her knees, Ann closed the short distance between and palmed the teens ass, her head tilted to one side to admire the temporarily destroyed little snatch before her. Stretched out from her hard work, and effort.

Sliding her fingers along the pouting pussy lips, Ann took her time teasing the sopping hole, swirling a single finger within the loose walls. A second and third finger joined the single digit, wrist corkscrewing, sliding slow in and out. In and out. Gathering the trickling juices until they slid wetly down her wrist.

The four finger slid in with no more than a throaty grunt from Kim, body quivering and back arching. Pupils blown wide, obscuring the green of her eyes and rendering them pitch black.

Being able to claim kim to such depths with her strapon was one thing, but with her four fingers buried within the teens clenching sex and the barest of room still available, Ann couldn't help but grin despite herself.

While they had never tried it before, it was an amazing thought… sheathing her entire fist within Kim’s cunt. To feel the walls clenching and quivering around her hand, claiming what belonged to her. Wiggling the tip of her thumb against the wedge of available room, Ann leaned forward and sunk her teeth into a plush cheek, pulling away only when an imprint was laid into the tanned flesh. Each individual tooth visible.

“Push back, baby. Give me what mine…” With a cracking tremor in her throat, Kim mewled and whimpered, hips inching slowly backwards as she pressed herself against Ann’s straightened fingers, enveloping them in her arching heat until she reached the width of Ann’s hand. All five fingers buried within her clenching cunt. Even with how dainty her hands were, it felt so much larger than the sparkly beast that had pounded her insides, voice reduced to a frantic gasp as she inched further down Ann’s poised hand, a shuddering racking her frozen frame as Ann gave that final push. Sheathing her entire hand within Kim’s pussy.

Experimentally she stretched her hand out, a groan passing her lips at the constricting squeeze that met her parting fingers. It was it was feeling that Ann could not quite describe, her hand surrounded by a wet, smothering tightness. Compressing her stretching fingers back into their clenched state. If she was in her right mind, cursing would have been acceptable for the situation. Because fuck….

Hand fisted, Ann began to move. Slide forward and pulling back until her wrist strained against the entrance of her pussy, and then pushing forward again. Kim moaned with every thrust and twist of Ann’s fist, insides clenching down around the thick intrusion, womb throbbing. She was so full, so stretched, so close…

“Mom! Mom! AhHnn!” Teeth sinking into her bottom lip, Kim briefly recognized the copper taste of blood before she came, walls collapsing around Ann’s pounding fist, halting the sluggish thrusting. Trapping the appendage snugly within her spasming cunt, wetness gushing from her crammed pussy, washing down Ann’s arm and front, dripping onto the bed.

“God, ...MmmOoomm” Vision swirling before her eyes, Kim whimpered and whined out for her mother, voice trailing off as fatigue settled into her bones. Body thrumming from the well delivered orgasm. From somewhere she could hear her mother gently laughing, a pleased little chuckle that squeezed at Kim’s heart and caused her sore pussy to throb. Body flinching involuntarily as Ann carefully eased her hand from inside of Kim, pussy feeling strangely empty.

“Kimmy...Kimmy…” Eyelids refusing to lift at the calling of her name, Kim welcomed the sweet embrace of darkness into her life, body a boneless mass of post orgasmic bliss. 

\-------------------

It was a shrill cry of warning that awoke Kim from her orgasm induced daze, eyes fluttering open to peer beadily about the blurry room.  
Propped against her computer desk, the Kimmunicator let loose another shrill cry for attention, screen lit up with a picture of her favorite world class hacker.

After one too many accidental washroom peep shows, Wade knew better than to force the Kimmunicator to override the call-waiting period… unless it was an emergency, or he knew Kim was in the middle of a mission.

Untangling herself from her mother's limbs, the teen wobbled unsteadily across the room to retrieve her communications device, her bottom lip vanishing into her mouth to suppress the tiny hiss of pain that lingered upon her tongue. Pussy throbbing from the workout it had endured.

Angling the device so that her face and ceiling took up the screen, Kim answered with an expected, “What's the sitch, wade?”.  
Smiling back at her from his bedroom, Wade offered a tiny “Hey Kim,” before relaying the message she was expecting. A hit on her website. A person in need, a new adventure to endure, and a ride waiting to take her halfway across the world.

It was pretty standard by now, and after a quick goodbye to the boy genius, Kim clicked her Kimmunicator off and let it drop back to her desk. Well, that was enough sleeping in apparently.

Raking her hands through her hair, Kim turned tail and returned to the warm comforts of her bed. And more importantly, Ann’s arms. And as she basked in the heat of the older Possible, Kim released a loud exaggerated sigh, face burrowed into the crook of Ann’s throat. A tiny laugh vibrating against Kim’s cheek as it slipped free from Ann’s throat.

“Duty calls, Sweetie.” Ann teased tiredly, her arms leisurely wrapping around Kim’s thin waist, keeping the redhead pressed flush against her. Purposely trying to hinder the teens movement. Even if it were for just a couple extra moment.

“Yah, duty calls…” Kim echoed, eyelids inched downwards. She would need to get up, and prepare for her mission… but…. a couple minutes wouldn't hurt.


	2. Hospital Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship might have been considered taboo, but it was happening none the less. This thing that they did, whatever it was.
> 
> Kim loved her mother after all, more than most children. So what if her morning consisted of eating out Ann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kim Possible or any characters from it.  
> As well, I make no money from this fanfic.

Despite having spent a good deal of time in and out of hospitals during her childhood, there had always been something about them that unnerved Kim. And as a child addicted to the thrills of life, it was rare for Kim not to find herself hanging out in a hospital waiting room a minimum of once a month.

And with the distance from the rooftop to the neighbor's cherry tree so tantalizingly miniscule, who could fault her for trying to jump from one to the other. It only took a handful of times for her to figure out she needed to take a running start first. And avoid grabbing the trees thinner branches. The broken arm and dislocated shoulder had been worth it in the long run.  
Still, having gotten on a first name basis with the emergency room doctors was a bit ridiculous.

So really, it wasn't all that surprising when her multiple trips to the ER began to turn heads, the pint sized Possible proudly showing off her newest set of scrapes and bruises to anyone that would ask. Simultaneously brushing off the worried glances that lingered a little longer each visit.

It didn't matter how politely the nurses would smile at her, or how kind the doctors would attempt to be, Kim could still feel their questioning stares. Doubting the truth of her replies.

Perhaps it had seemed rather suspicious at the time. A little girl spouting off tall tales of heroic tree swinging and the occasional climbing of the house gutters. Even the suburban bliss of Middleton wasn't exempt from the hard reality of child abuse. It had taken a home visit from a social service worker to see the truth in Kim’s excited stories, the look of surprise upon the woman’s face having become an important element in the retelling of the event at practically every Christmas dinner since.

The look of agasped horror that flashed across the woman's face was comical, mouth gaping wide in stunned shock as the tiny Possible came tumbling from off the roof. Landing with a wail of pain beside the opened front door, parents and social worker alike sharing a look of disbelief and worry for the downed child.

It wasn't until Ron had stuck his head out of the opened attic window and shouted a whining, “Kiiimmmmm!” that the adults had noticed how the two children were dressed. Perched crookedly upon Ron’s head was an oversized cowboys hat, while Kim’s was adorned with the feathered headband a pocahontas halloween costume from the year before.

Having been there firsthand to witness Kim’s tumble, the allegations of abuse had stopped as quickly as they had began, the social service woman gladly escorting them to ER so that Kim’s shoulder could be popped back into place. The look upon the doctor's face had been priceless when Kim’s babbled story about cowboys and indians had been backed up by the social worker.

Even so, despite the wide gap in time since her accident prone childhood, even now Kim could not help the feeling of wariness that settled over her.

Perched upon the edge of an uncomfortable plastic chair, Kim was a fidgeting mess, hands running the length of her thighs. Up and down, up and down. Periodically straightening and bunching the durable fabric of her mission pants. Picking at invisible lint upon the black cloth.

“Kimmy?!” Glancing up sharply at the worried call of her name, Kim deflated in relief at the long awaited appearance of her mother, heels clicking upon the laminate floor as the older Possible hurried towards her. Late in her shift, Ann’s pristine morning appearance was now rumpled, her once dutifully buttoned lab coat having been unfastened fully. Showing off the dark pencil skirt and sleeveless blouse. A mellow shade of baby blue that accented the dark tones of her skirt.

“Dr. Paterson paged me, is everything alright?” Even though it was an obvious question for a worried mother to ask, it still brought a flush to Kim’s face, her hands restarting their calming trek across her thighs.

Up and down, up and down.

“Can… can we go somewhere less public? I just..” With a flare of her hand, Kim motioned around the busting emergency room. The last thing she wanted was to explain her situation in a crowded room full of strangers.

Having to explain her current predicament in general, was bad enough.

Fingers wrapping around Kim’s upper arm, Ann wasted no time in pulling the teen out of the waiting room, dragging the stumbling redhead behind her. While not often, the pair had on occasion snuck away for a quick fuck during Ann’s work day.

Though that was usually saved for the busy times, when their morning playtime was impossible.

And since Ann’s office was the first place people would search for her, the pair had commandeered an unused private room in the older section of the hospital, the single room usually kept empty due to its poor positioning in the hospital and its lack of update.

The hospital had the room scheduled for a remodeling. At some point… eventually.

Pushing Kim into the empty room, Ann paused to glance quickly up and down the hallway for a lingering moment. The other doctors and nurses paying no mind to the neurosurgeon, going about their busy jobs with little time for a suspiciously acting woman.

Locking the door securely behind her, Ann wrapped Kim up in her arms and squeezed her to the point of complaint, a smile gracing her thin lips at the muttered gripeing.

“Now, what’s so important you couldn’t wait until I got home?” Sucking upon her bottom lip, Kim fussed with the hem of her shirt, tugging at the ends that peeked out from beneath her utility belt. It had taken her longer than necessary to locate Ann, on what she had thought to be her mother's day off. The house has been empty on her return, father still tucked away at the Space Center and her brothers still enjoying the freedom of summer camp. After the initial pacing and worrying was over, she had gotten in contact with her pocket genius and all but ran the distance to her mother’s work. With her mind a muddled mess of panic, she had turned her Kimmunicator off after Wade’s third call, ignoring his curious inquiring.

No, Wade could never know of her… of this… of whatever this was.

“I had- mission? The mission I got called away for this morning? Well, I just…” Stumbling over her explanation, Kim clung desperately to her mother, mouth opening and closing. Words failing her. She hadn't exactly thought over how she would be explaining this to Ann, even with the ride home from Drakken's newly reestablished lair, having taken over three hours. How in the hell was she supposed to come out and say… and tell her mother… and-

“The mission went wrong, I mean we did beat Drakken. But while fighting with Shego, Ron and Drakken bumped into this massive ray gun that Drakken had been working on. And it was supposed to send a beam into a person's brain and control them, or something to that extent. But you know how Drakken's experiments turn out. And well, it activated and I got hit by the beam. But it didn't do anything. Well, not to my brain-” The words ran from off the tip of Kim’s tongue, blurring together the faster her speech became.

Wide Eyed, Ann stared without blinding. Her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, hands never leaving their place upon Kim’s upper arms.

“-and it didn't effect my head, but it effect my… it, it gave me a…. I just…” Face flushed a bright crimson, Kim grasped ahold of Ann’s hand and pressed it hard against her crotch, slender fingers molding around a bulge that Kim had not possessed that morning. Like having grasped a heated rod, Ann pulled her hand back with a started squeak, the non-existent space between them growing into a parting chasm. With her hand clutched to her chest, Ann blatantly stared at the barely noticeable crease of Kim’s pants, eyes flashing up to meet her tearful gaze.

“It gave you a penis?!” Kim flinched under the squeal of a demand, her hands worrying together. Fingers lacing and palms slick with sweat. Clammy even to her own touch. A dick, how did a mind control ray end up being able to give her a dick? What the hell had Drakken been smoking while hammering away at his third-rate invention?

How the hell do you force a person’s body to grow a dick on the spot? What the fuck…

“Its not my Penis, its a penis. But yes, somehow Drakken created a weapon that… that, causes a person’s body to grow a penis. And I don’t know what to do, and it keeps twitch and I am kind of freaking out right now. And I don’t know what to do, and- and I haven't looked at it yet. And I just- i just… I just don’t know what to do!” Hands scrubbing at her eyes, Kim wiped the traitorous tear from her vision, voice cracking with distress. Panic rising high within her lungs, drowning her voice in deep unsettled gasps for breath.

“Oh sweetie, no. Its okay, its okay. Momma’s got you.” As quickly as she had fled from Kim’s desperate grip, Ann smothered the teen back into the comforts of her arms, fingers carding through Kim’s hair. Soothing the distraught girl in the way only a mother could provide, coaxing a handful of stray sobs from between chapped lips.

“Its not that bad, its just a penis. Statistically more than half of the world's population has one. And this is Drakken we’re talking about…. it will probably go away on its own. If not for that green henchwoman of his, I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't tie his shoes on his own. Lets get you sitting down, and we will take a look at this little problem of yours. Everything will be just fine.”

Lips pursing, Kim bit back a scathing response to her mother's soothing attempts, a flare of annoyance settling into the stiff arch of her shoulders. There was nothing little about her current problem. Acquiring a penis out of the blue seemed like a pretty big problem to Kim. And besides…

Grumbling beneath her breath, the teen perched herself upon the edge of the rooms single bed, feet lifting from off the floor. “Its not little….” She mumbled, her arms crossing beneath her breasts.

“Oh stop pouting, Kimmy.” Patting her fingers against Kim’s cheek, Ann flashed the fidgeting teen an easy smile, touch lingering for a long moment of blatant affection.

That look of radiating warmth vanished beneath a veil of professionalism, attention focused upon the fractionally risen fabric that stretched loosely across Kim’s crotch, the form fitting pair of black cargo pants offering little view of the newly acquired member. Tugging the belt undone without Kim’s help, Ann let the coil of leather pool around her feet without much care, hands making quick work of the buttons and zipper that secured the waist of Kim’s pants. With an assuringly glance up at the silent teen, Ann’s gaze was met head on by blown pupils, the bright green of Kim’s eyes drowned under a layer of seeping black.

Ann had not been certain what her searching would award her with, but as she delicately freed Kim’s cock from the confines of her panties, the beautifully blushing length of meat took her by pleasant surprise. Only beginning to stiffen against Ann’s cupping hands, Kim’s cock was a shade paler than the rest of her tanned flesh, a faint sprinkling of freckles coated unevenly across the base. Freckles that grew lighter and transitioned into the pale tones of the underlying flesh.

“Oh sweetie…” Ann cooed, her fingers drawing along the length of Kim’s swelling cock, the corner of her lips twitching when it gave a frantic pulse against her palm, greedy for attention. Kim’s cock preened proudly beneath the slow stroke of Ann’s hand, swelling until it rested lazily against Kim’s lower belly, the bulbous head dribbling beads of precum. The watery mess oozing down into her foreskin, the rolls of excess skin swaddling the tip of her cock snuggly.

“My baby has such a pretty cock.” Hips rolling to meet the lax jerking of Ann’s hand, Kim’s desperate little mews were swallowed up, lips clashing together in a sticky battle of teeth and tongue, the taste of coffee and spearmint gum drawing a quiver from the teen. A taste that was completely Ann. Sinking her teeth into Kim’s bottom lip, Ann gave a sharp nip, only for her tongue to dart out and soothe the bitten flesh.

“Mommm…” Voice quivering with evident uncertainty, Kim squirmed as that talented hand curled around the base of her cock, pumping her throbbing length in slow and steady motions. Coaxing her hips to rise from off the bed, thrusting into her mothers hand with abandoned pride. Her voice rising into a breathless cry as Anns free hand brought her thrusting to an unfortunate end, fingers curling into the dip of her hip bone, forcefully holding her down. White knuckled hands gripped at the bedsheeting, gathering fistfuls of the thin bedding. Tugging and unsettling the cloth, pulling the tucked corning out of place.

“Such a fat cock… my baby has such a fat cock.” Pecking Kim upon the lips one last time, Ann slunk down to her knees, breath catching as she came face to face with her daughters stiffened cock. Tongue sliding across her bottom lip, she admired the curve that leaned Kim’s cock visibly off center, dipping to the right in a drowsy loll. Wetting her lips, Ann leaned forward to skate the tip of her tongue along the twitching meat, the flat of her tongue just grazing the salty shaft when Kim’s hands shot forward, shoving her back by her shoulders.

“W-what are you doing?!” Kim squeaked out, wide eyes taking in her mother’s kneeling form.

“Kimmy, I’m pretty sure you know what I am doing.” Those hands held strong against her shoulders, pushing her back as she moved towards Kim’s cock for a second time. Tongue peeking from between her parted lips.

“But- but it's disgusting! This, this… thing!” Her cock gave a disapproving jolt at such name calling, precum bubbling demandingly from the foreskin snuggled tip. Starved for the attention Ann was more than willing to provide.

“Kimmy, trust me. I’m a doctor.” Cracking a grin at her own questionable humor, Ann easily brushed aside the arms bowed against her shoulders, tongue lavishing a wet trail of saliva down the entire length of Kim’s cock. Mopping up the dribbled precum and swirling wetly along the redheads foreskin, tongue slipping under the thin layer of flesh. Peeling it gently back to expose the swollen glands of Kim’s tip, a moan bubbling up from her throat at the rich, musky taste. Flesh distinctively salty.

“Ahn! W-wait mom!” Kim’s complaint died quickly within her throat, fingers weaving through Ann’s thick hair as the doctor’s lips wrapped around the tip of her cock, silken wetness enveloping her throbbing length. Sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, the sound that escaped her was embarrassingly needy. A whimper so insignificant it brought a flush to her cheeks.

Tongue swirling around Kim’s cock, Ann’s cheeks hollowed as she sucked and slurped noisily, saliva dripping down the width of Kim’s cock, pooling into the spade of dipped flesh between her heavy balls.  
Forming a puddle that overflowed and sloshed down her swollen balls.

“Shit, Nnnh… Mom.” It was agonizingly wonderful watching as the inches of her cock vanished into Ann’s gaping mouth, her toes curling as the woman's nose brushed faintly against her pelvis bone. A throaty gurgle vibrated around her cock, Ann’s throat clenching as every inch of the teens shaft found its way into the welcoming warmth of her mouth.

Kim was so much bigger than her father. Hard and still, full of youthful vigor the rocket scientist had long since lost. His passion for her having dwindled as their marriage progressed, their once exciting sexual lives reduced to the occasional kiss to the cheek.

His true love was and had always been his work, most nights spent cooped up on a tiny cot in a makeshift sleeping quarters that had at one time been a broom closet. If not for their children, Ann doubted the man would ever leave work.

But it had been this way for years now.

The pain of abandonment having simmered to a dull throb of tired acceptance. She loved him of course, but the calling was just a weak shadow of what it had once been. She had Kim to fill that aching void now.

And talking about filling…

Somber thoughts tossed from her mind, Ann’s head bobbed upon Kim’s cock with renewed effort. Loudly sucking the teen off, her lips parting around the thick cock as it was crammed down her throat. Fingers clenching handfuls of her hair for leverage, forcing her head back and forth by her hair, the teen using her throat as her own personal pocket pussy.

Grasping tightly at Kim’s jerking hips, Ann ignored the demanding burn in the back of her throat. Body craving the air it was rightfully kept from, cock crammed in so tightly that it denied air entrance to her lungs.

“Shit, shitshitshit.. Nnnh, fuck mom.” Eyelids sliding shut, the pressure around her cock was all Kim could focus upon. Her nails sliding down Ann’s scalp, pulling her hair taut against her head. Peeking from over the bridge of her nose, the sight alone was enough to bring a wobbled gasp to Kim’s lips, chest rising and falling.

While she could not explain the feeling within the pit of her stomach, she knew what it was none the less. Pressure building steadily higher, gathering in a tightening coil in her belly. Seeping through her entire body in a sweltering heat that forced her to pant for air, nipples straining beneath her skin-tight top.

“Shitshitshitshit.. Ahhnnn!” Giving one last delirious thrust of her hips, Kim shuddered and shook beneath the peak of her orgasm, throat clenching around a sole wail of release. The blinding heat of her cocks first orgasm rendering her muted, mouth gaping wide as she emptied her balls down Ann’s throat.

Thick ropes of slimy seed spilling from her throbbing sack. The half congealed nectar nearly drowning the older Possible. Throat clenching as she fought to drink every drop of Kim’s cum.

Fingers quivering, her hands unclenched within Ann’s hair, releasing the death grip she had kept the doctor in since that first suckle upon her cock. Breath laboured, Kim leaned back against her locked arms. Her hips jumping with the odd pulse of her balls, body a quivering mess of shocked nerves and slackened muscles.

“Fuuck…” Kim drawled, body flinching as Ann slowly leaned back. Dragging the flat of her tongue languishly along the underside of Kim’s cock before detaching with a wet Pop, her face a slick mess of saliva and watered down seed.

Mouth parted wide with her gasping breath, Kim took strange pleasure in the dazed look plastered across Ann’s face, the last remaining remnants of her orgasm coating the woman's tongue in a thick white sheen. Slowly starting to drip down the corners of her lips.

“God Kimmy…. you nearly drowned me.” Making a show of slowly swallowing the last mouthful of Kim’s seed, Ann hastily wiped her sopping face upon the sleeve of her lab coat before pulling it off. Letting it dangle from off the end of the bed. With unhurried motions, she stripped herself of her skirt and blouse, bra following instantly afterwards. Leaving her in the smallest pair of black panties known to man, the sheer material riding low on her hips. A slivered view of her pussy flashing through the thin patterned fabric.

Cloth darkened with her spilling juices.

Even after cumming, Kim’s cock remained ramrod straight, the curved length leaning wetly against her stomach. Flesh glistening with Ann’s saliva.

“Hips up, baby.” Hooking her fingers into the waist of Kim’s pants and panties, Ann tugged them down to the teens thighs, hands momentarily derailed as she pulled Kim’s sneakers off. At the prompting, Kim raised her hips from off the bed and let Ann slide her pants and underwear down her legs, her own hands working at peeling the tight purple t-shirt from off her torso. Small breasts held securely down by a plain black sports bra.

Ann halted the fingers that began to make quick work of the sports bra, a sly pixie grin of a smile finding its way to her lips.

“Keep it on.” She half commanded, offering no spoken explanation to her demand. An occurrence Kim had become accustomed to.

Smoothing out the black nylon, Ann cupped the dainty curve of Kim’s breasts and thumbed her perked nipples, flicking the hardened peaks until they throbbed with pained ecstasy.

“Scoot back and lie down. If this magical cock of yours has a timelimit, we’re going to take advantage of it while we can.” Lingering at the edge of the bed, it was by Ann’s coaxing hands that Kim found herself flat upon her back, legs no longer slung over the side of the mattress and head cradled into a meticulously fluffed pillow.

Teeth worrying her bottom lip, Kim’s hands remained lying motionless at her side, fingers lax and unclenched. Bedding spared the sharp sting of her nails.

For the moment.

“-I was just so excited about fucking you with Mr. Big this morning, I ended up touching myself to the thought of it.” Taken from her hormone muddled mind, Kim briefly wondered what she had missed of her mother’s quietly spoken speech, cock twitching at the older womans admittance. “-teasing my clit as I remembered your breathless little wails. I must have cum three times with my fingers buried in my cunt, stretching myself as I fantasized about you… About you thrusting Mr. Big into my pussy as hard as you could. Making me squelch around him…I was just so excited.”

Sliding her hands along the swell of her hips, Ann dragged her panties down until they rested against her thick thighs and showed off the neatly trimmed crop of hair the doctor kept fastidious groomed.  
“I was just so excited…” She repeated, eyes glistening with devilish elation. One foot over the other, she turned upon the balls of her feet. Her body arching as she slowly leaned forward to slide her panties further down her thighs, the gracious curve of her ass slowly rising, hips giving a playful little wiggle. It was as Ann dainty step from out of her panties that Kim noticed it, the flat base of their toy chests single anal plug peeking from between her mother's luscious cheeks. The cherry red toy securely knotted in Ann’s tight little asshole, stretching her with its substantial girth.

“I was so excited, I came to work with this inside of me.” Panties kicked carelessly to the side, Ann leaned forward and grasped at her ass, pulling her cheeks farther apart to proudly display the toys thick base. Her tight asshole clenching down upon the toy, body quivering with excitement. Fidgeting under Kim’s heated stare.

She had been looking forward to showing Kim her self assigned torture, the toy having wiggled its way into her ass minutes after the hospital had phoned her in need of her service. Thankfully, her service was required for nothing more than reading over documents and answering the occasional query of a confused intern. Still, it had been exquisitely agonizing to sit within her office, rocking from side to side as she hovered over her paperwork. Mind wandering into blissful moments of nothingness.

“Mom..” Kim husked, voice a trembling mess and cock throbbed at the stunning view.

With a girlish little giggle, Ann settled herself upon the edge of the bed, sitting carefully so not to disturb the toy nestled in her backside. Dragging the tips of her fingers along Kim’s engorged cock, she tisked within the back of her throat. Face a mask of haughty smugness. “My poor baby… all stiff and hard for Momma.” She giggled again, a sound so youthful and carefree it brought a hard strum to Kim’s racing heart.

“Momma will take care of everything. You just lay back..” Throwing her leg over Kim’s prone body, Ann settled her ass to rest against the teens upper belly.

With her back to Kim, the adventurer was treated to the pale expanse of Ann’s blemishless back, eyes marking the soft rise of her spine and the crease drawn between her shoulders. Her hands were quick to find purchase against Ann’s hips, fingers sinking into the plump thickness of her shapely curves. Gripping her securely, desperate to feel her mother's inviting warmth against her stiffened cock.

Vision shielded by Ann’s body, Kim found herself jolting forward as fingers wound themselves around her cock, hips rolling to the steady rise and fall of Ann’s hand. Stroking her aching cock until it dribbled, painting Ann’s fingertips with the watery release.

“Nice and hard.” Ann muttered, her voice a breathless whisper that barely reach Kim’s ears.

Sliding her hips forward to drag the length of her soppy cunt along Kim’s rigid cock, the older Possible sluggishly wiggled herself down upon the fat tip. Teeth sinking into her bottom lip at the delicious stretch, walls clamping. Clenching. Gripping the teens cock in a suffocating cinch, drawing a surprised whimper from Kim’s parted lips.

“Mother fucker…” Kim husked, fingers dug into the plush of Ann’s hips. Leaving a trail of deep crescent nail marks pressed into her skin, staining her flawless flesh with the imprints.

“That you are.” Resting her hands against Kim’s locked knees, Ann slowly lowered herself down upon her daughter's thick length. Walls stretched wide to accommodate the fat piece of meat, the veiny walls of her shaft scraping up Ann’s insides. How long had it been since she had enjoyed a real cock? Years?

It felt like a lifetime.

Inch after thick inch of cock slipped steadily into her, her movements paused for only a moment as the last inch pressed into her with wonderful difficulty. Her cervix throbbing as it was harshly bashed into, pressed down against with growing force. The pressure bringing a curl to her toes and a part to her lips, mouth open to allow her gasping breath to escape.

Her baby had such a big cock.

Bracing herself against Kim’s knees for support, Ann began to tedious process of fucking herself upon Kim’s cock. Hips sliding forward a handful of inches, and then sliding back to reclaim those delicious inches. Hips wiggling when the teen was once again fully sheathed inside of her, churning up her insides.

“I can feel the plug in your ass, mom.” With a hint of awe to her murmured voice, Kim’s gaze was squarely focused upon her cock- No, the cock, vanishing inside of Ann’s clenching cunt. Stretching the pussy she had spent hours worshiping with her mouth, coaxing the delicate flower to bloom under her loving touch.

Tasting. Devouring. Claiming that pussy as hers. Her property.

Eyebrows furrowing together, Kim bit into her bottom lip to stiffen a whimper as Ann gave a particularly hard thrust of her hips.

This greedy cunt belonged to her. Hers to taste, touch, and use. To claim. To fuck. To.. to…

Destroy.

Nostrils flaring, Kim stewed in the knowledge of her ownership. Of the possessiveness that coursed through her blood, demanding she fuck her mother until the pound of her hips was all Ann knew. To claim the tight little cunt that spasmed around her cock and gripped her like she was Ann’s last lifeline.

Blinded by the calling of her hormone driven body, Kim shot up like the devil itself was on her tail and wrapped her arms around Ann’s trim waist. Her face pressed into the sweat slickened arch of Ann’s shoulder blades, her own heated breath warming her face as she gasped and panted. Clenching tightly at Ann’s waist, she forced the Doctor hips down. Impaling her upon Kim’s throbbing cock and holding her there, her own hips rolling forward to grind herself within Ann’s stuffed pussy, the thick anal plug squirming with churn of Kim’s hips.

“Ah, Mmnh! Kimmmieeee!” The pleading whine of her name brought a shuddered moan to Kim’s lips, her grasping hands unwinding themselves from Ann’s waist. Marking up the taut flesh of her stomach with her nails, the skin raising as she drew her hands the length of Anns body. From the swell of her hips, to the underside of her breasts, welting the skin in her trek.

Ann wore the abuse from Kim’s teeth and nails beautifully. Her pale skin highlighting each reaching claw and tooth mark, makings that sometimes lasted for days. Ann bruised so easily, afterall.  
Who could blame Kim for taking advantage of the fact?

Pressed her hands hard to the middle of Ann’s back, Kim leaned herself forward. Legs unlocking and knees bending, her weight settled upon Anns back. Keeping herself tucked deeply in her mothers cunt, Kim easily repositioned them. Pushing and leaning against Ann’s back, forcing her upper body to lay flat against the bed while her backside remained in the air. Lower body propped up by her knees.

With her hands kept dug into Ann’s back, Kim began a slow and torturous pace. Thrusting into Ann with little hurry, the whining and whimpering from the doctor bringing a crooked smile to her lips. And with her upper body pinned to the mattress, Ann was forcefully kept still. Unable to rock herself back against Kim’s grinding cock, her orgasm building at a pace so leisurely, it brought tears to her eyes. Hands fisting the sheets, tugging and tearing at the thin hospital issued bedding.

“Now who’s a good girl?” The question earned a mew of confusion from Ann, her head turning weakly to the side. Glancing back at the teen that was thrusting into her, the adventurer a vision of dishevelment. Hair sticking wetly to the side of her face and skin damp with sweat. Cheeks painted a tone of pink that seeped down her neck and tickled the arch of her throat.

“Taking my cock like a Good. Little. Slut.” It wasn't often Kim played the aggressor in their couplings, the teen falling naturally into their mother-daughter pairing with an air of submission that bordered on subservient. Wanting to please her mother with teeth, tongue, and fingers. Basking in the heightening pitch of her needy cries as she grew closer to orgasm.

“Who-” She began, body leaning forward until she loomed over her mother. Hips quickening their slow pulse into a steady pound, each hard inward thrust accompanied by a churn upwards. Jabbing at a patch of flesh within Ann’s cunt that caused dots to spiral into existence beneath her eyelids. Walls clenching down around Kim’s thick length with each jab, strangling her cock. Desperately trying to milk the contents of her heavy sack, seed swollen balls slapping against Ann’s woefully neglected clit.

“Who-” She began again, soaking in Ann’s helpless moans.

“Who, is my good girl? Are you my good girl, mom?” Ann’s garbled reply earned her no sympathy from Kim, the cock bearing teen giving an especially hard thrust of her hips in return. Fingers sinking into the middle of Ann’s back at the loud squelch of wetness her thrust sired, the room bathed in the lewd sounds of their fucking. Her thick cock forcing a flood of juices down Ann’s thighs.

“Because my good girl? My good girl gets her cunt fucked nice and hard. My good girl? My good girl gets a belly full of seed. So Mom…. are you my good girl?” While words might have escaped her frazzled mind, that did not stop Ann’s head from bobbing up and down. Glazed eyes staring straight ahead, blind to the world.

But full of so much passion and need, that it warmed Kim’s heart.

“Come on… say it mom. Who’s my good girl?” While still harboring the listlessness that dominated her pace, Kim fucked into her mother with deep, hard strokes. Squishing as much of her cock as she could into the doctor before lurching backwards, allowing the bulbous head of her cock to pop free. Pushing back in with a powerful buck of her hips. Restretching the cock craving hole she had claimed as hers.

“I Ahhmmmmm! Meee...I-” Keeping one hand planted securely in the center of Ann’s back, Kim pressed her finger firmly to the thick base of Ann’s anal plug. Wiggling the toy in her backside, pressing and twisting it. Rocking it back and forth. Tugging the crimson toy until it strained against the tight ring of muscles keeping it in place.

“I am! I am! Ahhnnn… I’m your good girl.” In a pleading mantra she continued to repeat the phrase demanded of her. Voice slurring and quivering. “I am. I am. I am… I- Ahmmmmm!”

Having been on the receiving demand for the very same sentence, to hear the words slip so pathetically from her mother's lips? It was a god sent. That in itself made up for her temporary ownership of a cock she had not wanted….. But was willing to take advantage of.

“There she is. My good girl. Such a… good little slut. My slut...” Much to Ann’s frantic dismay, Kim leaned back and stole the heavenly feeling of that thick cock plowing into her. Pussy left pouting and neglected, empty of the Kim’s perfectly sized dick. Walls clenching down around nothing.

“Kim? Kim… I am. I’m your good girl. Please kim? Kiimmmm!” Stroking her fingers down Ann’s back, she shushed the delirious ginger. Her fingers grinding down hard against the base of her buttplug.  
Pinching the sides of the toy, she carefully eased the plug from side to side, pulling back as she wiggled it experimentally. As the thick toy was slowly pulled free, Ann’s puckered little asshole was stretched wide to again accommodate the fat girth of the toy, forcing the ring of muscles to relax and expand. Asshole left with a delicious gape when the toy at last popped free. Wet and warm from its hours long adventure stuffed up the doctors backside. Toy still glistening with the greasy lube she had lathered it with.

“Impatient little slut... “ Kim muttered, hands gripping at the round of Ann’s ass. Pulling the plump cheeks apart, stretching the gaping hole nice and wide for her greedy gaze. With her tongue peeking out the corner of her lips, Kim Inched forward upon her knees and slid her drenched cock along the part of Ann’s ass. Smearing the gaping hole with pussy juices and precum, the puckered flesh sleek with their joined wetness.

With a tenderness that Kim was surprised to still possess, she pressed the fat tip of her cock to the loosened ring of muscles and slowly slipped her way inside. Easing the tip of her cock into the tightening hole, letting it teasingly pop in and out. A tactic Ann took great joys in performing, teasing Kim with her strap-on until the teen was a blubbering mess. Pleading to have her pussy stretched and destroyed.

Anything to make the teasing stop.

The reappearance of that word brought a curl to the corner of Kim’s lips. Hips swirling as she popped the blunt tip of her cock into Ann’s puckered hole again.

Destroy…. destroy… destroy.

A snarl flowing from off her tongue, Kim jerked her hips forward. Burying her length fully into her mother's asshole, stretching the puckered hole wide around her cock. Velvet walls clamping down around her.

While she might not have had the same thickness as the plug, there was no denying she reached depths within Ann the short toy could never hope to cross. Her hips angled downwards to drag the length of her cock against the thin sheet of skin that separated pussy and asshole.

There was nothing slow and leisurely about the moment, hips cocked forward and hands clenched against Ann’s ass. Holding her spread wide as Kim furiously rutted into her, pulsing balls smashing against the lips of her cunt with surprising force. Helping to build the coiling ball of release that tightened in her stomach, teetering upon the edge. Just within sight.

“Ahnnn! Mmmhhhhhh, Kimmy… Kimmy…. KaahhhMmmmm!” Hands balled up at the sides of her head, Ann’s whimpers grew steadily louder. Rising in pitch until her mouth remained opened but no sound escaped. Voice failing her. Hands failing her. Legs failing her.

Giving out beneath the hard strike of Kim’s hips, Ann’s lower body came crashing down upon the bed as the teen continued to hump against her raised ass. Cock sheathed deep within the tight walls of her asshole, hips grinding backwards. Blindly searching for her orgasm as that thick cock continued to slid in and out of her.

“Fuck… Mom. I-” Her release caught Kim off guard, a muffled cry of surprise morphing into one of shocked awe. Hips continuing their incessant grind forward as she came at last, full balls clenching with each thick spurt of seed she drained into Ann’s clenching asshole. She kept cumming, and cumming and cumming. Flooding Ann’s insides with her thick seed to the point that it began to trickle from her cock stuffed hole, the partially congealed spunk sliding down her thighs in wet ropes.

“Ahnnn! So close Kimmy. So close…” Desperately chasing after her orgasm, Ann ground herself back against the pulsing cock that continued to spill its contents within her. A soft shade of crimson heated the back of her neck at the sound of their mixed juices sloshing inside of her, squelching around Kim’s pistoning cock.

Toes curling, Ann stilled as her release washed over her. Pussy clenching down around nothing, sensitive walls still sore from the earlier pounding of Kim’s length within her.

Having been within view of her orgasm since the plug had first slipped into her so many hours ago, to finally reach her peak was almost painfully enjoyable. Her hips slowly beginning to hump against the bed, seeking much needed pressure upon her uncomfortably neglected clit. The grind of cheap wool bringing a whimpered cry to her lips, wetness gushing down her thighs and soaking the bed. Forming a wet puddle between her parted legs.

“Shit…” Kim husked, body swaying unsteadily back and forth. Exhaustion settling deep within her weary bones, body quivering and balls tightening. Seed still trickling from her twitching cock. “Such a… such a good girl.” She crooned weakly, hips sliding back as she pulled her cock from the cum soaked depths of Ann’s asshole, body crumpling backwards until Kim found herself splayed breathlessly on the bed. Chest rising and falling with her shallow breath, lungs burning.

“That was… that was interesting.” Ann allowed a small laugh at that, the sound muffled against the mattress. The older Possible seeing no reason to move an inch from her collapsed position on the bed, legs remaining shamelessly strewed open, gaping asshole twitching. Seed oozing from the stretched hole.

“I can’t feel my legs…” Ann groaned out, fingers gripping at the bedding beneath her. Arms refusing to support her weight, no matter how hard she tried to lift herself up.

“...........My cocks still hard…”


End file.
